Lies
by chrnoir
Summary: Dan Eren tak akan lagi percaya. Pada siapapun yang mengatakan cinta padanya. Dia tak akan percaya lagi. Pada cinta. Don't Like Don't Read.


Eren Jaeger berkata pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia tidak akan pernah lagi mempercayai sebuah janji yang diikrarkan padanya. Sekalipun itu janji suci, dia tak akan lagi percaya. Sudah berbagai macam cara dia melupakan hal yang pernah diucapkan oleh orang yang dia cintai. Namun hal itu masih membayangi dirinya, setiap detik, setiap menit, setiap hari, setiap waktu. Rasa benci itu ada, namun cintapun masih tersisa dihatinya.

Lelaki itu bukanlah cinta pertamanya, tapi dia yakin kalau orang itu akan jadi yang terakhir untuknya. Tapi ternyata semuanya berubah, hilang begitu saja. Sebuah nama yang tertulis di catatan milik calon suaminya itu mengubah segalanya. Nama yang ditulis dengan tinta yang masih baru, di lembaran yang masih rapi.

Petra.

Nama itu tertulis dengan indah disana.

.

.

.

Lies

Cast :

Levi Ackerman

Eren Jeager

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Warning : Boys Love, AU, Don't Like Don't Read.

Disclaimer : SnK © Hajime Isayama

.

.

.

Dia masih ingat sekali ketika dia bertemu dengan Levi Ackerman—kekasihnya—di toko bunga tempat dia bekerja. Levi bukanlah lelaki yang tampan, menurutnya. Wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan seperti _yakuza_ tapi tubuhnya pendek dan itu malah membuatnya kelihatan lucu dimata Eren. Wajahnya terlihat bingung memandangi bunga di sekitarnya dan Eren berjalan menghampirinya.

"Mencari bunga untuk kekasih Anda, Tuan?"

Levi terlihat terkejut, dia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berkata dengan suara pelan. "Untuk ibuku yang sedang sakit."

 _-Itu adalah kebohongan pertama yang dia buat. Bunga itu dia beli untuk diberikan kepada mantan kekasihnya yang menikah dengan orang lain. Mantan kekasih yang telah mengecewakannya._

Eren tersenyum lalu mengangguk mengerti, tanpa menyarankan bunga apapun dia membuat sebuah buket bunga lalu memberikannya pada Levi.

"Semoga ibumu cepat sembuh," ujar Eren sambil tersenyum.

.

Datang ke tempat kerja Eren menjadi hal yang rutin dan harus bagi Levi setelah itu. Setiap hari Kamis setelah pulang kerja dia datang mampir untuk membeli bunga dan setiap Sabtu dan Minggu dia mengajak Eren untuk makan malam romantis atau bahkan sekedar jalan-jalan keliling kota.

Bagi Eren yang pernah mengalami trauma karena mantan kekasihnya, perlakuan Levi padanya membuatnya kembali membuka hatinya. Menyembuhkan lukanya perlahan, memberinya kasih sayang yang dia butuhkan selama ini.

"Ayo kita jalani semuanya bersama," ujar Levi padanya.

 _-Itu adalah kebohongan yang kedua. Nyatanya, kini Levi mencintai orang lain dan akan meninggalkannya. Eren tahu hal itu akan terjadi._

Ketika senyuman terkembang di bibir Levi—yang sangat jarang mengeluarkan senyuman—saat itu juga air mata Eren mengalir. Eren menyukainya, sangat menyukainya. Orang yang terlihat bagaikan figure seorang kakak dan ayah yang dia impikan, sekarang dia temukan. Dalam hatinya dia berkata, dia tidak menyesal merasakan cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

Tiga bulan adalah waktu yang sangat singkat. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Levi menyematkan cincin di jari manisnya dan Eren. Sepasang cincin perak yang berhiaskan batu permata kecil di atasnya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa juga Levi mengajak Eren menemui teman-temannya. Mengatakan kalau Eren adalah calon pengantinnya. Tunangannya.

Teman-teman Levi sangat ramah padanya, terutama Erwin dan Hanji. Mereka berdua menyambut Eren dengan sangat baik, terlebih Hanji yang terlihat sangat menyukai Eren. Disanalah Eren bertemu dengan Petra. Dia sudah sangat lama kenal dengan Levi—sudah sekitar sepuluh tahun. Petra terlihat tidak menyukai Eren, dia selalu mengabaikan Eren ketika Eren berbicara padanya ataupun sekedar lewat tanpa menyapanya. Tapi Eren tidak peduli akan hal itu.

"Petra tidak suka terlalu akrab dengan orang yang baru dia kenal. Maklumi saja." Begitu jelas Levi padanya.

 _-Kebohongan yang ketiga. Ya, kebohongan yang ketiga yang dia lontarkan pada Eren. Padahal sebenarnya bukan itu yang terjadi._

.

 _Akankah kau terus-menerus menerima semua kebohongan?_

 _Kata sesal yang dibuat-buat._

 _Janji-janji palsu._

 _Masihkah kau mau percaya?_

.

"Siapa itu Petra?"

Dentingan pisau dan garpu terhenti disela-sela makan malam romantis mereka. Levi awalnya diam, tapi kemudian dia melanjutkan makannya sambil dia berujar disela-sela kegiatan mengunyahnya.

"Kau lupa? Dia temanku yang kukenalkan sebulan lalu," katanya. Meluncur dengan dingin dan datar dari mulut Levi.

Eren tak lagi berselera untuk menyentuh _cheeseburger_ kesukaannya. Dia meletakkan pisau dan garpunya begitu saja tanpa berkata apapun.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah kenyang?"

Menggeleng, Eren tak mau menoleh ke arah Levi. Kepalanya terus ditundukkan—pegal, tapi dia tidak mau menunjukkan bahwa air mata kini tengah menumpuk dan membendung.

"Aku sudah muak," bisik Eren dengan suara bergetar. Dia berdiri lalu hendak berjalan meninggalkan Levi, tapi dengan sigap pria pendek itu menariknya dan menahannya. Dibaliknya tubuh ringan itu agar bisa menghadap ke arahnya. Dan seketika air mata itu tumpah ruah membasahi pipinya. Membasahi wajah pemuda itu tanpa kira.

"Eren?!"

"Jangan sebut namaku! Pembohong!"

Diam. Baru kali ini ada yang berani membentak seorang Levi Ackerman dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa berkata-kata. Levi masih tidak sadar, apa yang salah dengannya?

"Lepaskan aku! Urus saja gadis itu!"

Tapi Levi tidak mau melepaskannya. Dia masih menggenggam erat bahu Eren agar pemuda itu tidak lari darinya.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Eren." Apalagi? Apakah pria ini ingin berbohong lagi pada Eren? "Dia sudah ada dihidupku sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dan dia baru berani mengatakannya seminggu yang lalu."

"Lalu?! Kau menerimanya? Kau pembohong, Levi!"

"Bukan—Bukan begitu, Eren!" Genggaman di bahu Eren mengendur. Levi berjalan mundur dua langkah lalu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap kedua mata Eren dalam-dalam. Eren masih menatap Levi dengan tatapan tidak suka. Ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Eren, dia dikecewakan, lagi. Tapi tetap saja rasa sakitnya sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak bisa memilih, Eren."

Dan seketika urat kesabaran Eren putus. Untuk kesekian kalinya dia merasa kecewa. Dia mendapatkan cinta yang salah, lagi. Ingin sekali tangannya bergerak untuk menampar wajah Levi, tapi itu tak bisa dilakukannya. Eren hanya bisa menyinggungkan sebuah senyuman pada Levi lalu berkata dengan dinginnya.

"Lalu kau pilih saja perempuan-perempuan murahan yang bisa lebih menyenangkan dirimu. Aku laki-laki. Tidak akan bisa memberimu kebahagiaan, kan? Katakan saja kalau kau ingin aku menjauh darimu. Tidak usah bersusah payah mencari wanita lain sebagai alasan."

Eren melangkah mundur kemudian membalik badan. Berjalan meninggalkan Levi yang hanya bisa diam karena semua kebohongan yang dia buat terbongkar.

Pecahan piring kini berserakan di lantai, lilin yang tadinya menyala kini berakhir patah menjadi dua—padam dalam minuman di dalam mangkuk kaca. Levi duduk di atas kursi, membayangkan betapa malunya dia tadi. Tidak di tempat umum, memang. Tapi kata-kata itu menyakitkan baginya. Baru kali ini dia merasa malu dan sakit yang seperti ini. Walau rasa sakit yang tak separah dirasakan Eren.

.

Eren terus berlari menjauh tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi. Dia tak lagi peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang. Tak peduli lagi jika Levi mengejarnya dan mencoba menjelaskan apapun padanya. Dia tidak peduli. Dia tidak butuh penjelasan karena memang semuanya sudah jelas. Levi mencintai gadis lain dan sudah membohonginya.

Ya, Levi telah melakukan dua perbuatan yang sangat Eren benci selama dia hidup.

Berkhianat.

Berdusta.

Dan Eren tak akan lagi percaya.

Pada siapapun yang mengatakan cinta padanya.

Dia tak akan percaya lagi.

Pada cinta.

Dan janji-janji yang dibuat manusia.

.

 _Finish_


End file.
